


This is wrong in so many levels (a novel about a mechanic who is attracted to a hot sexy car named roberta)

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Classic Cars, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the 90s and Carl has moved to a different city, He gets a new job at a Auto Repair Shop and immediately becomes smitten with a SEXY SEDUCTIVE run down 1970 oldsmobile 442. Will he be able to live a normal life with a throbbing attraction to a car?
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Carl found a new job at an auto repair job hoping to find a new love in a city he does not belong to, he made small talk with his coworkers, fiddling around clearly sweating feeling the jitters, he was very yellow. The awkward Carl managed to make friends with 4 men. Billy, Joe, Chris and Jonathan. The 4 men were giggling and and snickering, clearing excited about something Carl didn’t know about. “What are you talking about?” he asked “lemme show you” Billy grabbed Carl’s shoulders and guided him to a secluded room with a huge object being covered. Carl was scared, his brain scattered everywhere thinking about the worst possible thing ever but the men had no room for his fears. The men cheered and whistled waiting for Joe to uncover this mysterious thing, he pulled the cloth revealing a chipped slightly deteriorated unpolished dull red 1970 oldsmobile 442. “Ain’t she a beauty?” Chris said “her name’s Roberta, her bumpers damaged and the inside is a bit of a mess but once we fix her up she’ll be good” The 4 men surrounded Roberta awing her not noticing a frozen Carl. He stood there shocked bullets of sweat falling down his face, his eyes were gleaming, he only had eyes for someone and it was this woman. Carl slowly walked to Roberta ignoring the men jeering, his eyes were set on the front of Roberta’s bosom, her large chest. His attraction grew as he walked around her, feeling the abrasion on the cold metal his THROBBING 10 INCH MEMBER WAS GROWING and he didn't notice as he was in a state of ecstasy. Carl’s feelings of love quickly grew into anger and confusion was he crazy?!?! He was thinking of fucking a car?? FUCKING A CAR??!! Growing jealous of his coworkers looking at Roberta?! With all his brain wracking he finally noticed that he grew a hard on, his massive penis was stretching his clothes, he felt his precum GUSHING out and although he wanted to fuck Roberta then and there he needed to get out of here and he was lucky enough that it was 8:00 “well guys, it’s time for me to head back home” Carl turned around just enough to hide his gigantic shlong sticking and he ran out of the secluded area and into one of the bathrooms. He quickly locked the doors and unbuckled his pants pulling out his hefty wiener and sitting on the toilet seat he was holding in a huge load in and he needed to let his frustrations out. He let out a huge wad of spit onto his hand and used that as his lube covering his gargantuan cock he started stroking his dick like a little child fapping away harder and harder “YES” he yelled vigorously “OH FUCK YES BABY KEEP SUCKING ON IT LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT YOU ARE ROBERTA!!!!!” he moaned her name thinking about smashing in multiple positions her headlights turning on and off, what would happen if he put his stick in her exhaust pipe. Carl stroked harder and harder he eventually put his other hand over his mouth to keep quiet, releasing cum in large amounts. His white liquid squirted everywhere on the door and dripped, he thought he was done but his milk sputtered around the toilet streaming in droves. His cum was enough to cover an anime girl in a hentai but it just kept on going.


	2. Chapter 2

Carl woke up he was still in the toilet covered in cum and shivering. Carl was panicking he didn't even know how he covered himself in cum but he knew that he had to clean it up. He reached out to the dispenser to find out there was no toilet paper, dread filled in him as he ran out the door checking the other toilet dispensers and finding not a single sheet of toilet paper. He was bewildered at the lack of toilet paper and went back to his stall, he sat in embarrassment, post nut clarity kicking in but he had to find another way to clean up his almost dried cum instead of sobbing. Carl thought long and hard when a good but disgusting idea finally came up. Carl sat on his knees and gave himself encouragement, he was hesitant but like a little bitch slurped on his own cum cleaning the defiled stall, his tongue ventured the cracks and imperfections of the wall making an audible ‘shlick’ sound, his somewhat soft cock-a-doodle was thumping and beating he really enjoyed the salty and weird taste of his cum. Once he finished the stall he made his way upon the toilet and licked his semen off the piss and cum covered seat. the wet but clean seat was pleasing to look at so he unlocked the stall and washed his hands ashamed but proud of himself. Carl’s dick was not fucked dry so he left the bathroom in a hurry and ran out the Auto shop. He made his way in his car turning it on. The only people who knew of his little rub a tub was him and the bathroom but he was not concerned about it. Driving another car only made Carl more horny and his already hard dick was growing. His thoughts about Roberta were flinging and twirling around, he really wanted to try some car pussy. His long car ride made Carl a bit wet like a vagina and his thick white paste was leaking through his pants making another wet spot, the heat in his car was making him sweat he didn't notice at first but his car was enticing him!!! His own damn car was making the moves and he wasn't rejecting it even tho he was lusting over Roberta. He needed the mechanic pussy right now even if it wasn’t Roberta and he wanted to practise on other cars to make sure Roberta had the best experience. He knew what was gonna happen when he got home and he was feeling jittery.


End file.
